


In the Pool?

by AllThingsNerdHQ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pool Sex, that's literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsNerdHQ/pseuds/AllThingsNerdHQ
Summary: Tony decides that he's gonna have some fun in the sun-erwater
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	In the Pool?

During the summer, since it's too hot to go for a good run, I swim. Tony installed a pool not too long ago and it's great. I was doing my laps when I heard the door open. I picked my head up out of the water, panting lightly, my hair soaked. I smiled a bit when I saw Tony walk in with a towel. I swam over to the edge and folded my arms on top of it. 

"Hey Tony," I said. 

"Heya, Stevie," he smirked, sitting down, his legs dangling in the water. 

"You're wearing shorts," I said. 

"Yeah. It's hotter than hell out," he said, "The air conditioner is on the fritz and Jarvis can't figure out what's wrong with it." 

"What brings you down here?" I asked. 

"I wanted to see you swim," he shrugged. 

"That sounded a little stalker-ish," I stated. 

"I'm sorry, I wanted to see my boyfriend shirtless and soaking wet," he said. 

"Hmm. Well, maybe I want to see my boyfriend shirtless and soaking wet," I smirked. 

"Steve," Tony said. 

"Can the Arc Reactor get wet?" I asked. 

"Duh," he stated. 

"Good," I smirked, yanking him into the pool with me. 

"Ah!" He shouted, dropping the towel and easily sliding off the tile edge and into the water. He popped up, shaking his hair out. 

"Damn you, Rogers," he stated. 

"You know you love me," I smiled, kissing him, lightly. 

"Damn right I do," he smirked, yanking me under the water. 

"Ack!" I yelled, popping back up and swimming to where I could stand. I pulled him along with me and he backed into me into the tile siding of the pool. 

"Come on, Tony. In here?" I asked. 

"Damn right," he smirked, kissing me, hard. I grunted and my arms wrapped around his neck as his hands settled on my waist. I kissing him back just as hard and smirked when I heard him moan, lightly. His hips grinded slightly into mine and I could feel myself growing harder. I moaned, lightly as his hips grinded harder, forcing mine further into the wall. He smirked into the kiss, one of his hands sliding backwards to squeeze my butt. 

"Tony," I whined, arching into him. 

"Come on, Stevie, don't be a baby," he said, pulling back and grinning widely as he squeezed harder. 

"Tony, please," I grunted as one of his hands very slowly slid into the back of my trunks. 

"Not yet, Baby," he murmured. I sighed and rolled my eyes, spinning us around and pinning him to the pool side. 

"Oof," he grunted. I smirked and took a deep breath before going under the water and blinding unhooking his shorts, pulling him out. I opened my mouth and took him in, the pool water rushing out the sides of my mouth as I sucked. 

"Shit," I heard his muffled voice from under the water. I bobbed my head his hand wrapped in my hair from above. 

"Fuck," he gasped as I teasingly dragged my teeth up his length. I was running out of breath but was trying to stay under as long as I could. Another perk of the super soldier serum, I could hold my breath for longer periods of time than most. 

"Shit, Steve pull off," he muttered. I pulled off and popped out of the water, taking in a dee breath and smirking when I saw his face. He was nearly drooling, staring at me. He spun around, quickly, pinning me back to the wall and kissed me, fiercely. He grinded his hips into mine and I moaned. His hand slid down the back of my pants and his finger gently prodded at my hole. I grunted as he slid it in. he slowly moved it in and out When he felt I was ready for another, he added a second one and kissed me again. After a minute, he added a third and I moaned as it burned. 

"Stevie," he muttered, his lips trailing down my neck, leaving small bites and bruises in his wake. 

"Hmm?" I hummed, unable to form coherent words. 

"You're perfect," he whispered, pulling his lips away from my neck to press them to mine. 

"Absolutely prefect," he said, then spun me around. His fingers were removed from me and I whined at the loss, but soon his head was at my entrance. He slowly pushed in and I moaned, hoarsely. He bit into my shoulder and I moaned again. 

"Fuck," he hissed. I grunted as he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. After three minutes of that same, horribly slow rhythm, I started grinding back on him to hurry him up. He picked up his pace, steadily thrusting into me. I moaned out as he slammed into the right spot. He continually hit it and put more force behind his thrusts, making me brace myself against the side. 

"Fucking hell," he grunting. He slammed into particularly hard and I screamed out. He continued that brutal pace and I could feel that familiar heat coiling in my stomach like a spring. He came inside me with a loud shout, which sent me over the edge with him. I panted as I put my weight on the side. He buttoned himself up, then me and carried me out of the pool area. 

"Jarvis, drain and clean the cool, would ya?" He asked. 

"As you wish, Sir," the AI responded. 

"Thanks, Buddy," Tony said. 

"You're welcome, Sir," he said. Tony walked out of the area and carried me up to his room where we dried off and dressed, then fell asleep, cuddling each other.


End file.
